


I will rob you of your senses

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day3A new experience for the younger man. It did not bother him to be tied up, nor to be allowed to see anything.But this gag in his mouth was disturbing. Frantically he drew in the air through his nose and pushed it outall the louder again and it took several minutes for him to get used to normal breathing.All the while, he felt Cas's hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, giving him a feeling of security.





	I will rob you of your senses

After hearing from Eva that the 'Edge play' was not the orgasm control, as suspected, both had chosen something else.

The game with the danger had its charm and the two trusted each other, but that was maybe out of their league.

Unlike the two, Eva had it in mind, because she really wanted to try that with Gabriel.

And because Cas, as well as Dean, had little experience in these things, they were for the planned session with Eva and Gabriel in the playroom under supervision, because the game with the senses could cause one or the other unwanted emotion and no one wanted this experiment would go in the wrong direction.

Since her husband was still busy with work, Eva sat down on the small couch and after talking to both of them in detail, she put her feet up and enjoyed the show.

Of course you could have done this topic even further eg. with a breathing mask, so that really all the senses were taken, but on the one hand, something like that was not there and on the other hand, this should not be a BDSM session in the extreme sense.

 

The two very nervous men faced each other.

"I will gradually rob you of your senses. You will not see or hear anything, feel, taste or talk anymore. This condition will last for twenty minutes and you will not have a chance to report your safe word, but I promise I'll take good care of you. "

Words that made Dean swallow, and the calm way in which Cas told him that, made him restless, making him tremble with excitement.

Bit by bit and very slowly, the older man undressed his friend, unbuttoning one button at a time of the shirt and then stroking the disturbing fabric over Dean's shoulders, taking a moment to look at the naked, beautiful body when he was done. He smiled slightly as he noticed the light goosebumps he was able to produce on him and the green eyes that grew larger with each passing minute. He avoided it, although it was very difficult for him to reach out and stroke his soft skin. Without saying a word, he handed him the earplugs that Dean stuffed into his ears, silencing the voice he loved so much.

When he saw the handcuffs in the other's hands, he willingly put his own hands behind his back and another trembling breath escaped him as he felt the cold metal snap into place.

One last look in Dean's eyes and a slight nod allowed Cas to put the gag in his mouth and close it at the back of his head. Next came the blindfold, which robbed him of the next sense and wrapped him in the darkness.

Since Cas wanted Dean to hear absolutely nothing, he also put him on soundproof headphones.

Satisfied, he took a step back and looked at the man in front of him, the hectic breath, not knowing what was coming, and the slightly crooked, submissive attitude that was new to the black-haired. Then he looked briefly at Eva, who held up her thumb.

 

A new experience for the younger man. It did not bother him to be tied up, nor to be allowed to see anything. But this gag in his mouth was disturbing. Frantically he drew in the air through his nose and pushed it out all the louder again and it took several minutes for him to get used to normal breathing. All the while, he felt Cas's hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, giving him a feeling of security.

Furthermore, it was unfamiliar to hear nothing. His eyes twitched nervously behind the blindfold, though he knew that would not change that condition either.

He had just become accustomed to the situation when he felt two strong hands pressed against his shoulders, silently forcing him to kneel. Renewed uncertainty spread. Again and again, he tried hard to hear any noise, but it remained silent. And even if it took some time, at some point the switch had turned and he became calmer, more relaxed. This silence then had something meditative.

Until he felt something brush his back.

 _'The whip? A rope?'_ He could not assign it. In no time his breathing became faster again, but just as quickly as the instrument had come, it was gone again.

He was then pulled up from both sides. So Eva was with him too. The handcuffs were unlocked and before he could send a short prayer of thanks they were closed again in front of his body.

Moments later he realized how he was gently pressed against something.

_'The massage table?'_

Soft pressure on his body forced him to lie down. Then again for a few moments nothing. Time to get used to the new situation.

 

"I have something new. Time to try it out ", Eva smirked and handed Cas a dark red tealight on which he smelled. An eyebrow wandered up as he looked questioningly at her.

"Cranberry," she replied his silent question. "This is a massage candle. The wax does not harden, but serves as a massage oil."

"How high?"

"Start with a bigger distance and then lower and lower. Do not worry, it'll just be pleasantly warm, a bit more than body temperature," she explained, handing him the lit candle. At the first drop, the body on the couch jerked in alarm and also at the second and the following.

Many dark red drops adorned the pale skin within a few minutes and Cas really enjoyed decorating his friend with it.

 

Dean had no pain when the warm wax hit him, but it came unexpectedly, but after a few moments, he began to enjoy it. What he enjoyed, even more, was when he felt two hands on his body caressing him tenderly. And it smelled ... no idea. Dean was not good at guessing fragrances. But it smelled very good.

Groaning softly, he turned his head to one side and suddenly felt another pair of hands, which worked on his lower body. After a short time, he could no longer assess who owned which pair, because these touches drove him further and further into heaven and to be honest, he did not care. All he cared about was that it felt good.

But if it had not been for that damned, annoying gag, he'd certainly be able to enjoy it even more. Again and again, his tongue nudged that small ball in his mouth, which threatened to pass from the constant flow of saliva.

Someone had noticed that because Dean suddenly felt his head lifted and the gag removed.

"Thanks," he breathed, swallowing a few times and running his tongue over his dry lips.

Then suddenly two hands were not there where he would have felt it and he sighed slightly frustrated by the emptiness that had left these hands with their disappearance.

What Dean did not know was that at that time Eva's husband had thrown in a look at the door and because the redhead was sure Cas would do the rest on his own, she disappeared out of the door.

 

Now he was alone with his lover, who lay completely defenseless before him.

This fragrance clouded his senses and he bent down to kiss the other. Startled, Dean jerked for a moment, but when he realized what was happening, he groaned softly into the kiss, demanding more. With a grin, the black-haired took a note of it and rose again.

The next thing the younger man felt was a finger on his lips silently inviting him to be quiet.

Granted, Dean was a little bit scared of this session. Fears about panicking when his senses are taken away. But this fear was unfounded, because he felt well, knew he was in good hands, knew he could trust Cas.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt a familiar pull in his lumbar region. Even if he could not hear himself, he knew he was moaning incessantly. His mouth was dry, his skin burning with every last, most sensual touch.

Another smile escaped Cas as he saw the man melt under his hands and noticed how Dean became more and more restless.

Again and again, the dripping cock smacked between his fingers due to the massage oil, which had mixed with his drops of pleasure. Again and again, the younger man tugged impatiently on the shackles. For a few moments the older man enjoyed his power before unlocking the handcuffs, he did not want to let him suffer.

The relieved sigh changed into a fierce gasp within seconds as Cas intensified his efforts, and even a slight, satisfied growl escaped him as he watched his friend tense his muscles and let his emotions run wild.

 

First, he pulled Dean into an upright position and hugged him.

The dark blonde felt this sense awareness, this feeling much more intense when he could neither hear nor see. Then the sense of hearing was first released.

"I got you," Cas whispered close to his ear, stroking his sweaty hair, and kissed his forehead.

Dean shivered all over. The adrenaline rush that he had experienced until a few moments ago slowly faded away and his breathing gradually calmed down, more evenly.

From Eva, Cas had learned a great deal about aftercare and knew he had to take it easy. As he whispered quietly, soothing words, maintaining body contact, he gently undid the blindfold.

Due to the sudden light, Dean had to blink a few times and it took a few moments until he no longer perceived Cas blurred.

"Everything okay?"

With bright eyes, he winked at his friend and mumbled a little dazed, but relaxed and again in his right mind.

"That was an awesome trip."

 

next work ...

day 4

**Mirror Sex**

Chuck/John

 


End file.
